Hey There Hermione
by Caffiend
Summary: This is a songfic based on my favorite song Hey There Delilah. It takes place after and during the final battle. It's not a traditional songfic in that the songs introduce the chapters, they aren't a part of the story as a whole. Rated M for Language.
1. Author's Note

Authors Note and Disclaimer…

I'm going to post this once before any of the chapters because I don't think y'all need to read it more than that. I don't own the HP characters although I wish I did… I could buy a very nice car with the royalties that the amazing JK Rowling's pulls in. I also don't own the song "Hey There Delilah" that belongs to the Plain White T's. Anything else is mine and mine alone. Please take the time to review, and thanks for reading. Now hopefully enjoy the story!


	2. Time Square Can't Shine As Bright As You

Chapter One

_**Hey there Hermione, What's it like in New York City?**_

_**I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do**_

_**Time square can't shine as bright as you… you know it's true…**_

"Turn off the FUCKING radio, Manda!" I screamed across our flat.

"But Mya I love this song!" she replied.

It's times like this when I hate to sound like a shrewish bitch, but let's face the facts; it was going to come out anyways.

"I know you do, Sweetie," I replied, giving her a false sense of security, "But I've told you a thousand times that I HATE that song and under NO circumstances is it to EVER be played in my presence AGAIN."

She contritely looked at me, "I'm sorry, I know… I just wish I knew why you hated this song so much, maybe if I understood I could respect your wishes more."

I knew at this point that my flat-mate was trying to weasel the information out of me, but it wasn't ever going to come out. After the Final Battle, yes capital F and B, I did the unthinkable for most witches and wizards. I disappeared.

I guess at this point it would help to know WHO I am, or rather, who I WAS. You see, once upon a time ago I was the great Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of my generation, and of course the constant companion of a red haired idiot, and a green eyed savior. See what Amanda didn't know, and would never know if I had my way was that that infernal song she loved so much, well that song was about me.

After Harry, Ron and I heard about the horocruxes and went out to destroy them, all hell broke loose in our trio. Ron and I had gone out for approximately ten minutes before I came to my senses and realized if I couldn't have a decent conversation with him then I certainly wouldn't be able to shag him. He was distraught, and quite frankly highly annoying. He would always cast suspicious glares at poor Harry and me and well… you know what they say. If you expect something of someone eventually they won't disappoint you.

Not that I'm blaming Ron by any means. No I'm just saying that eventually a watched pot is going to boil, and in the case of three sixteen year olds with rampant hormones something was bound to happen. And it did. Unfortunately for Ron it was between Harry and I.

It all came about rather haphazardly. We were sitting by the fire one night, Ron snoring like a freight train in the corner and Harry asked me a question that would change the course of a relationship forever.

"Mione, are you still a virgin?"

I looked at him for a moment, gauging why he wanted to know this information. Then realized that that he was my best friend and I really didn't have anything to hide. After all, he knew most of my romantic exploits as well as I did.

I raised one eyebrow at him and replied, "Do you really need an answer to that?"

"No I suppose I don't. I was just thinking about the fact that none of us got to live the life that we planned. I should be planning pranks and playing Quidditch. You should be seducing boys left and right, and leaving them with broken hearts. Ron… Well Ron should be finding the girl who's going to pop out the seven children he wants. Instead we're sitting here, in this cold gloomy cave, getting ready to head into another life or death situation and both of us have never even had a decent shagging. Doesn't that seem sad to you?" he rambled on.

I could see his point. In retrospect I'm going to assume that he meant all that crap as more of a woe is us then a plea for sex, but what can I say? A witch has needs as well. Before he knew it we were kissing, then we were shagging, and then we were sleeping. We only forgot one thing; to get redressed between the shagging and the sleeping. We were awoken quite rudely the next morning to Ron's cry of 'BLOODY HELL!'

After that there was a lot of Ron rampaging about Harry. Harry was moving in on his girl, Harry always getting what he wanted, Harry being famous, and of course Harry being rich. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I glared up at Ron and with one look I stopped him cold.

"What's next on your little list Ron?" I seethed, "Harry being an orphan, Harry being physically and emotionally abused, Harry being forced into a form of human slavery, Harry being starved, Harry being denied any happiness as a child, or was it that Harry is being chased by a stark raving mad lunatic and has been since he was born? Huh, Ron? Is that what was next on your list? I thought we were friends, I thought you'd like to see the two of us happy, but that was never what you wanted. You wanted to be able to get the girl right?"

By this point I was sobbing. Ron was sobbing. Harry was sobbing. Ron became amazingly apologetic. He managed to perform the quickest one-eighty I'd ever seen.

"Mione, you know that's not what I meant. What can I say? You're amazing and I was hoping I'd be the one to get you… If not then I sure am glad it was my best mate."

We all hugged at that point, but I shot one last zinger home, "Than act like it you big prat!" We all fell to the ground hugging and laughing. Reflecting back I think that was when we were all our happiest. I had my best boys, they had me, and I had a brand new relationship with someone I'd been in love with forever. It was the calm before the storm you could say.


	3. I'm By Your Side

Chapter Two

_**Hey there Hermione, don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely, give this song another listen  
Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise, I'm by your side**_

I could hear that damn song wafting through the walls of my bedroom. I knew it wasn't Manda this time though. It sounded as if it was coming from upstairs. I guess that's what you get when you pay the least amount you can for the maximum amount of space. And let's face it, in New York space was always at a premium.

I started reflecting back on that one brief moment of happiness. The next morning dawned bright, and sunny. It was odd; I always figured that the day of the Final Battle would have to be movie cliché. It should have been rainy with some darkness and thunder thrown in for fun. Maybe even a touch of ominous cloud cover. I never expected sunshine and bluebirds. That's life for you though. It never does what you expect it to.

I looked at my boys; we were getting ready to go to war. I wanted one last mental image of the two of them, exactly as they were. I didn't know what was going to happen but I knew there was a good chance that we wouldn't all make it back alive. I hoped though, God I hoped. It was right then that I had one of the weirdest thoughts I think I've ever had, even to date. I looked at the boys and down at myself and realized that if we were going into battle we should match.

It's odd I know, and don't ask me what inspired it. I still can't tell you. The boys looked at me as if I'd gone stark raving mad and in a way I guess I had. Matching t-shirts to die in? Sounds like some kind of cockamamie chick thing to me. I grabbed my bag though and I pulled out three plain white T's. I handed two to the boys and stripped to my bra to put mine on.

"I want a show of solidarity. I want to be a team, united under one color." I could recognize that I'd gone into pep cheer mode but I couldn't seem to stop myself. "I want us to go out there wearing the color of purity, the color of the light. We are the light, guys. If we don't believe that now, more than ever then we have nothing to fight for."

Both of the boys quietly agreed with me. We all embraced one last time before the battle, then we popped to where we knew the final horocrux was. The one thing that did live up to movie infamy was that Voldermort had picked Godric's Hill as his final standing point. The house where it all started was to be where it all ended.

By this point in the war it was only his inner circle left. I'll not bore you with who was on what side or not, but suffice to say that it was three of us facing an older, more ruthless trio. Lucius, Bellatrix and Voldy against Ron, myself, and Harry. We faced off and curse upon curse was flung. We shouted and hexed and then the first person fell to the ground dead.


	4. It's What You Do To Me

Chapter Three

_**Oh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me, what you do to me**_

I was startled out of my memories by my tone deaf flat-mate in the shower. I could forbid the playing of the song, but it did have a catchy tune, I'll give it that. Now where was I? Of course, the first body had just fallen to the ground.

I stood victorious over Bella Black and I heard Voldermort's cry of agony. It was enough to distract Lucius and Ron and taken his chance. Lucius also fell to the ground dead. Ron and I both set anti-apparation wards immediately. Although I think at this point Voldermort was too enraged to leave.

"I'll kill your precious Mudblood for that Potter." Voldermort hissed,

"She killed my Bella and she will pay the price."

I honestly don't know who was more surprised; Harry or I when instead of aiming the killing curse at him he aimed it at me. As the green light flew towards me I saw Harry diving in front of me. It all seemed to be going in slow motion. At the same time I had cast my own curse against Voldermort.

We'd all decided that his weakness was love. It was a complete no brainer. I mean hell, emperor of evil? kind of screams that his downfall would be love. We'd worked together to figure out how to make love a form of a curse. Something that when cast would breakdown most of his barriers, and leave him vulnerable.

The two lights and Harry all combined in the air. Instead of hitting the ground though, Harry started to glow and levitate. The light from him became overpowering. All of a sudden this warm amber glow seemed to radiate out from his chest, and it shot directly across the destroyed nursery into Voldermort's chest. I had crawled to Ron and the two of us watched as slowly victims started coming out from Voldermort's wand. Person after person until two people I recognized as Harry's parents were in the room.

All of a sudden the light began to pulse; it seemed to be throbbing like a heart beat and the scream Voldermort let loose with will haunt me to my dying day. I still hear it in my nightmares. It was a high pitched keening and then all of a sudden the spirits that the room had filled with turned wicked looking. All of them were baring fang and claw and started to fly towards the Dark Lord.

There was one final flash of amber light and then Voldermort was incinerated. All that was left was a pile of ash. Harry was slowly lowered to the ground, he took two steps toward us and then all three of us blacked out.


	5. My Word Is Good?

Chapter Four

_**Hey there Hermione, I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would, My word is good**_

The words echoed threw my head as she sang them. If she knew what she was making me re-live I know she would stop. As it was she just thought I hated romance. She had no idea that he'd written that song for me. That the name of the band he now sang in was a tribute to me. That he was trying to win me back, or at least get me to sit in the same room for five minutes with him. But she didn't know, because I had never told her. I was too embarrassed, after all it isn't everyday that a girl comes out of a coma to hear her boyfriend saying what a mistake he'd made even shagging her to begin with. Alas I digress again though…

I was slowly coming too. I knew I had been out for a while. Everything felt sluggish. As if all the systems were still there they just weren't working right.

"God I can't believe what a mistake I made with her. What the hell was I thinking, Ron? All along it's been Hermione for God's sake. She's our best mate. What the hell did I do?" It was Harry's voice, of that I was certain, I was also certain he had no idea I was coming to.

"Mate I don't know what to tell you. You lot seemed pretty happy to me. I guess you'll just have to tell her the truth Harry. That you don't love her like that, and never really did." Ron. Again, couldn't mistake what they were saying.

It all made sense to me really. Why would Harry want to be tied down when he was officially number one on the must shag of all the hottest witches in London. I was pretty much toast. Should have known it from the get go really.

I made a rather large production of moaning, and fluttering my lashes. As I finally opened my eyes I saw the boys above me. One red haired and one black haired and I allowed the moment to sink in. Just for a moment I denied what I heard and I pictured the future as I thought it should be. Me and Harry, Ron and Luna, happy and free of Voldermort. No more fighting, no more death wishes or suicide missions. We were done and we won.

I gazed up at Harry and I said from the bottom of my soul, "I love you Harry. Always have, always will." He seemed somewhat subdued but returned my affection, "You're always going to be my special girl Mione. Don't ever forget that."

The mediwizard came out, I received a clean bill of health, and the next day I was gone.


	6. Take Your Breath Away

Chapter Five

_**Hey there Hermione, I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you, would take your breath away  
I'd write it all, even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all**_

She belted out the part of the song I hated the second most. I hated hearing the same voice that had song me cute little love songs while we danced around campfires on our dangerous quest serenading me over endless radio waves. Muggle and Magic the song was everywhere. It seemed everyone loved a good love song. Except me. I hated it.

After I had disappeared from London I'd come here to New York City. Nothing said freedom to me like the Big Apple. Harry had always known it was my dream to live here. I think that's why he talked about New York in the opening bars of the song. It was a huge town, and with my fool proof plan, my amazing disguise, and well, my unlimited funding, he'd never find me here if I didn't want him too.

I'd lost a lot of things in the War. One of which was my parents. I wasn't the only one and I tried not to feel to sorry for myself. I was in love with Harry and he'd never even gotten to know mine. I cried myself to sleep, and then I did what I had to do. There was war and there were losses. I know that sounds cold but I couldn't' stop and think. I had to finish this, or too many more would die.

I wasn't the chosen one, but as he'd often liked to tell me, "Mione, the reason the world is worth saving, worth changing is because of you. You're loving me makes me want to save the world. I didn't much care before, it was always a responsibility, but now I want to make it better. For you."

I know, sob right? But I found out it was all just empty words. Something to get me through the night and threw the war. The only thing that came out of losing my parents was the millions I inherited. They were dentists yes, but very prominent and frugal dentists, the saved money, they lived modest, and they left me a fortune. That and I took the Malfoy family for everything when I found Lucius standing over my parents bodies.

I contemplated rolling out of bed and getting into the shower. I had classes in a few hours and I could use some extra study time. Yes, I know, some habits are hard to break, and wanting to be at the top of the class? One I never managed to get rid of. I had two more years at the Wizard University and then I was free. I would have my mastery in Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration. I was already tapped to teach at three different schools here in America. None of them knew my true identity, but they knew my marks.


	7. Oh

Chapter Six

_**Oh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me, what you do to me**_

After the final battle, when I first got to New York I was a little intimidated. I had no apartment, and no friends. I had just defeated the most powerful wizard imaginable and had my heart broken by his replacement. I was in a pretty messed up place. I found a flat relatively quickly and managed to find a job as a waitress. I knew I didn't need the money but I had to keep busy.

That was where I met Manda. We were kindreds right from the beginning. Both of us had had our hearts broken and both of us were due to start university in the fall. We would often go out, get trashed while trashing men and crash at my flat.

Soon she stopped crashing and started living. She got over her heartbreak and she'd started seeing a really nice wizard named Mark. They were getting pretty serious and I was going to have to find a new flat mate soon. I knew that I should tell her the truth, but I didn't know how she would take it. We'd been living together for three years and she thought of me as Mya, an English girl who just couldn't take the Brits anymore.

I was hesitant about telling the truth for one other reason as well. I was nervous for a number of reasons. I liked being Mya. I was pretty for the first time in my life. I'd always been good at Transfiguration and I'd become able to perform some minor cosmetic changes on myself. I now had curly, waist length black hair and piercing crystal blue eyes. My nose was slightly different, more upturned and cute than straight and serious. Think Lauren Graham and you had my look.

The biggest reason is that I liked not being stared at and feared. Everyone used to be intimidated by me. Especially men though. What single twenty-four year old doesn't want a few guys to look? Maybe even touch? If the news got out that I was Hermione all that would end. The war didn't have much of an impact here in America but they knew who we were. I was often asked if I knew them when people found out that I was from England.

I'd always say yes, but that we were just passing acquaintances. I went to school with the famous Harry Potter. That was usually good enough for everyone. Manda had been hinting hard core lately though. I guess my nightmares might have tipped her off. She's been in here every night this week to wake me. It's just that damn song, and the anniversary. That's enough to give any girl a bad dream.

"Oh MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" Amanda was screaming and I panicked, I heard screaming and I grabbed my wand. I ran in to the other room brandishing. I expected to see Death Eaters, or a burglar. What I didn't expect was to walk in on Amanda and Mark practically shagging.

"What the BLOODY FUCK is going on in here?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Mya, Mark got tickets, MARK GOT TICKETS!" Manda was practically dancing. A lump of dread filled my stomach I think I knew where this was headed and I was less than pleased.

"To what Manda?" I inquired, wishing it wasn't what I thought it was, "The PLAIN WHITE T'S!" We're going tonight!" 

Between that song, the nightmares, the lack of sleep and the look of joy on her face, coupled with having to see Harry tonight I lost it. I leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. I didn't realize I was crying till Manda was comforting me and telling me everything would be fine. I looked up at her and realized two things. One I had to go. I had to see him. And two, before it happened I had to come clean to Amanda and Mark.


	8. The World Will Never Be The Same

Chapter Seven

_**A thousand miles seems pretty far, but they've got portkeys, brooms and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way, our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know, that none of them have felt this way  
Mione I can promise you, that by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same, and you're to blame**_

God, this hurt. I was in the front row, staring up at him as he sang my song. We were in a wizarding club called "Don't Ask, Don't Spell…" It was an exclusive showing. Mark had one the tickets in a radio contest and we were front row dead center. Harry had made eye contact with me a couple of times but he had no idea who I was.

Amanda and Mark and taken the news better than I anticipated. Apparently Manda had figured most of it out. I guess I talked in my sleep. That coupled with my unholy hate for that stupid song and she'd put two and two together. Mark seemed ill at ease around me now though. He almost seemed like he was on edge. I guess you never beat your reputation and when I'd hexed Malfoy's balls somewhere he wasn't I developed quite the reputation. He'd get over it soon enough I hoped.

I stared up at Harry entranced. I hadn't been this close to him in seven years. God he was stunning. He'd grown up, filled out, and the lines of tension were gone. He was lost in his music and he was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and I had to get out of there. I touched Amanda's arm, she ripped her eyes away, nodded and away I popped.

I aparrated into the front room of my flat, walked back into my bedroom, threw on my comfiest pair of pajamas. So what if they were Harry's Quidditch jersey and snitch boxers. They were mine now, and I only wore them on my crappiest days. Today definitely qualified.

I walked back into my kitchen for some ice cream and came face to face with green eyes I never thought I'd see again.

"Hello Harry" I said. He looked at me, in his clothes and said, "Mione, you have some explaining to do."


	9. This Ones For You

Chapter Eight

_**Hey there Hermione, you be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school, and I'll be making history like I do  
You know it's all because of you, we can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Hermione here's to you, this ones for you**_

"_Hello Harry" I said. He looked at me, in his clothes and said, "Mione, you have some explaining to do."_

I coolly glanced at my ex-lover and responded, "The only one with explaining to do here is you, Harry. I heard you, you know? I never told you because it hurt too much but I was awake before you knew. I heard all the horrible things you said. I was a mistake; I was your best mate; what the hell were you thinking? I'd like to know the answer to that, Harry. Maybe then I can finally move on."

He looked at me with a look of utter confusion. All of a sudden it was like a light had clicked on in his brain. Then he did something I never expected. He started to laugh. It was a horrible noise. One of the worst I'd heard. It sounded like broken glass, and then he looked up at me. His piercing green eyes met my blue and he said something I didn't expect to hear. "Drop the glamour. Damn it I want to see YOU."

I muttered "finite incantum". Slowly my features melded back into my own. My hair stayed the same length but now it was a golden honey color. Much to my surprise it kept its curly stature. It didn't go frizzy on me. I could feel my nose lengthen a small bit, and I knew my eyes had probably changed back to their tawny brown color.

I looked up and I truly met Harry's eyes for the first time. He smiled down at me and he said "There is my beautiful Mione."

"Actually," I replied, "I go by Mya now. I changed." I could feel myself gearing up to start babbling, and before I could stop it my eyes filled up with tears. I looked up at him and said one word; one word that could shatter my heart or heal my pain. "Why?"

"Mione, you didn't hear what you thought you did. Well you did, but it wasn't about you. Ron and I were talking about how lucky we were to have found our soul mates. Luna and he have been married quite some time you know. I was talking about you. The part you missed was where I was talking about my relationship with Ginny. How I couldn't believe that I had ever been with her, and how you had been in front of me all the time. Our best mate."

"Oh God," I muttered. "I've made a horrible, horrible mistake. All this time and you were talking about Ginny?" more tears tracked down my cheeks. Harry lovingly wiped them away, leaned down and kissed me. 

It was the sweetest kiss I'd ever had. He seemed to convey everything in that one kiss, all the laughter and the sorrow, and how much he loved and wanted me. Granted it was a little bit salty. When we finally pulled back both of us had tears tracking down our faces and Manda and Mark were clapping in the background.


	10. It's What You Do To Me Epilouge

Epilogue

_**Oh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me, what you do to me**_

I smiled at my brand new husband. Then I walked up the platform and I accepted my diplomas. I had just finished my schooling in America. In two days we'd be leaving for our honeymoon and then we'd be moving back to England.

It seems that after the final battle they'd re-built Hogwarts and my darling husband was the headmaster. He'd pop off for a gig hear or there and he played full time during the summer, but he ran the place and he was good at it.

I'm not going to lie and said that Harry and I picked up where we left off. We didn't by any means. There were hurt feelings, and a complete lack of trust. We started off slowly. He took me out on dates, or we'd double with Mark and Amanda.

We waited a long time before we were intimate again as well. While I was dying to have him, I wanted to make sure he would be the last one I ever slept with again.

It turns out even though he had every young witch flinging her panties on stage the on pair he was ever interested in belonged to me. When we said our vows I knew then that he would be my first and only, and I would be his.

Our wedding was beautiful. Manda was the made of honor, well matron really, with Luna as an attendant. After being cajoled and apologized to profusely Ron finally forgave me and agreed to stand up in our wedding. Mark was the other groomsmen.

It was a small, quiet affair. Only our friends and what little family the two of us had left. It was funny, but I could swear I could feel the presence of my parents. Harry said later that he had felt the same way.

Now, two weeks after our wedding, I was walking down the aisle again; this time to receive my diplomas. My husband said he had a special surprise for me tonight. He had no clue I had something up my sleeve as well… well I wouldn't say up my sleeve so much as in the oven.


End file.
